


I Maybe Possibly Kind Of Definitely Love You Sort Of

by ThisColdSunset



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Some kissing, fwp (fluff without plot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisColdSunset/pseuds/ThisColdSunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackcatmeow said: Also, you said you were open to prompts? If you don't mind, I would suggest maybe Petra/Haji from Shingeki No Kyojin! It is actually a nice ship in AUs and there are barely any works for it... Just a suggestion!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Maybe Possibly Kind Of Definitely Love You Sort Of

Neck sore from craning over books for hours, Hanji rubbed at it with one hand and scratched her nose with the other. Her professor had been really pushing the class lately, and everyone had been forced to write essay after essay, and practice tests came almost daily.

In fact, Hanji’s professor had been pressuring her to hand in her assignments on time _just because of that one time that she forgot to write a report last semester_. It wasn’t her fault that she’d gotten too caught up in holiday festivities with the rest of the gang, and before long her homework had disappeared from all living memory.

“Oi, Hanji!”

Groaning in reply, Hanji removed her glasses and leant back in her chair, trying to work the kinks out of her back as she did so.

“Hanji!” The door slammed open, and the light from the hallway cast a massive shadow into the room, looming over Hanji and the paraphernalia that littered her desk.

Grinning, Hanji observed the person standing in the doorway from where she hung her head over the back of her chair. “Hey there, Levi. Didn’t know you could walk on the ceiling.”

Rolling his eyes, Levi folded his arms over his chest before saying, “Can you and I pretend for just one fucking second that you are decent human being who puts their dirty laundry in the hamper?”

Sitting up properly and slowly spinning her chair around to face her flatmate, she steepled her fingers together before asking with all seriousness, “I don’t know, can we?”

“Fuck you. I refuse to pick up your undergarments from the top of the T.V., and we have guests coming over in an hour.” Levi gritted out, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Hanji paused for a moment to wonder how her underwear managed to find its way to the T.V. before remembering coming in after that day’s lecture and thinking about how angry Levi would get if he found her bra hanging over the television.

“Guests as in our friends, guests as in parents coming in to see how you’re living, or guests as in a certain Eren Jaeger?” Hanji sniggered at the sight of bright red cheeks and averted eyes before continuing with, “Would you like me to clear out so you don’t have to keep quiet? Don’t think I don’t hear you two in the middle of the night.”

“I- What are- But no we- Shut the fuck up Hanji!” Levi sputtered, covering his embarrassment with anger, “Pretty much everyone is coming, so pick the fuck up after yourself and get the fucking cake tins from the top of the cupboard because I can’t fucking reach.”

Levi’s retreating back only served to fuel Hanji’s laughter as she got up from her seat, stretched and followed him down the hall to the front part of the house. The kitchen was nestled to the right side, while on the left there was a sort of open area that served as a lounge room and eating area.

Hanji had managed to convince Levi into allowing her to cover the walls with bookshelves for her excessive reading habits, and good thing too, because the bookshelves served as a sort of magnet for Eren and his friends.

Living with Levi had its benefits, and it gave Hanji plenty of opportunities to make fun of the other’s height. Despite whatever views other people may have over the relationship between the two roommates, they were actually friends. Well, friends who went out of their way to make life difficult for the other.

To be perfectly honest, Levi was the one making everything super difficult. It wasn’t like either of their partners would actually care if their apartment was messy. It was more than likely that they were expecting it, actually.

Groaning, Hanji went to pick up her various items of clothing she’d littered around the house, ignoring Levi’s orders to _take down the fucking cake tin_.

He could get it himself. Not like he can’t use a chair.

*

The apartment was nowhere near clean enough by the time Petra and Eren arrived. At least, by Levi’s standards it wasn’t. By Hanji’s standards, it was clean enough to eat food off of every surface, _including_ the roof.

There wasn’t even a knock on the door to give the two roommates a second of warning, instead the door flew open like a whirlwind had taken control of it for all of a second, and Levi nearly fell off of his foot ladder in his surprise.

“Hanji!”

Looking up, Hanji barely managed to prepare herself before her arms were full of a short brunette. Petra pressed her lips against Hanji’s in a chaste kiss before pulling away.

“Hey there, Petra.” Hanji grinned at the shorter girl, heart already beating twice as fast. Petra just seemed to be the type of person who caused that sort of reaction.

Behind Petra, one Eren Jaeger was trying unsuccessfully to coax Levi into a hug like the other couple had. Levi wasn’t that into _public_ displays of affection, but if the hickeys and love bites all over Eren’s body were anything to go by, he wasn’t to iffy about doing things in private.

Turning his nose up, Levi strode back into the kitchen to finish wiping down the counter, Eren following with a mischievous grin on his face, leaving the two women alone in the entrance.

“How’ve you been, Pet?”  Hanji asked, leaning in to whisper against Petra’s ear, knowing full well it would make her shiver and cringe away.

“God, don’t be such a perv!” Petra giggled, pushing Hanji away, “I’ve been perfectly fantastic, though. How about yourself?”

Hanji groaned dramatically. “I have so many essays due it’s not even funny. Make it all go away.”

Snorting at Hanji’s theatrics, Petra moved past her girlfriend and made her way to the kitchen so she could help make the tea that Levi was apparently trying to make. _Trying_ because Eren was wrapped like an octopus across Levi’s back and around his limbs, refusing to let go until he got his hug.

“I’ll take over so you can deal with your hug monster, Levi.” Petra giggled, and Levi watched helplessly as she stole the kettle he’d been filling with water away from him.

Petra and Levi had been friends since high school, partnering up in science labs and sitting next to each other in pretty much every class. They were the dynamic duo of the school, and no one even tried to mess with either of them (even if they were extremely short).

Petra had a one-room, but Levi had gone on a hunt to find someone who’d live with him, which led to a series of odd people with strange quirks. 

Hanji had been the best option, partly because they’d met before in some of their lectures, but mainly because Petra had taken a liking to her. And if Petra liked her, _surely_ she could be trusted.

Petra smiled at the memory of helping Hanji move in as she poured boiling water into mugs with their individual tea bags inside. Hanji had so many quirky things that she brought into the apartment, and after hours of heavy lifting and arranging things in the apartment, Hanji had blurted out her interest in Petra, who had promptly asked the taller girl out for a date.

Bringing the tea to the table and ignoring Levi’s silent plea for help from his energetic boyfriend, Petra settled down at the table, intent on catching up on all of the happenings of the apartment.

*

Leading Petra down the hall by the hands with a teasing smile on her lips, Hanji’s eyes were bright with mischief. Entering her bedroom, Hanji reach blindly behind her until she found the lamp that sat on her bedside table and flicked it on.

Petra couldn’t help but wonder how on earth Hanji actually managed to find things before she was distracted by the hard press of lips on her own, the feel of her partner pulling her down onto the bed.

Kissing Hanji was fascinating each time Petra did it. It satisfied a hunger that she had no idea she had had before they kissed, and when they pulled apart she ached to be pressed against the other once more. Hanji was a very forceful kisser, each touch of her lips was made from complete fiery passion, but it was never so strong to be hurtful.

Reluctantly pulling away from the fervent kisses, which proved more difficult than she remembered, Petra filled her lungs with air. Hanji was so distracting; Petra almost always forgot how to breathe.

Of course, Hanji had always stolen her breath away.

*

“Hey, Petra?” Hanji whispered into the dark, curling an arm almost protectively around the smaller girl.

“Yeah?” Petra whispered back, nuzzling into Hanji’s neck.

“I love you.”

“I don’t blame you,” Petra giggled, before raising her lips to meet Hanji’s and whispering against them, “I love you right back.”

Hanji dropped off into a well needed sleep shortly afterwards, leaving Petra wide awake in the dark, accompanied by her love’s soft breathing and her own sappy thoughts.

*

After the Petra had finally coaxed Hanji out of the bed in the morning, the two talked in the kitchen about nothing in particular while they made porridge {or at least, while Petra made porridge, and Hanji distracted her by pressing soft kisses to her neck}.

By the time Petra had served them both up with large portions of the hot breakfast food sweetened with honey and milk on top of it, another exhausted, yawning couple trailed into the kitchen. Glancing up from her bowl, Petra supressed a giggle behind her hand at the sight of Eren’s fluffy, messy hair and the sleepy grin on his face. Behind the younger boy, his grumpier, shorter counterpart clung to the taller’s arm, looking as reluctant as Hanji had been when getting out of bed.

Hanji had noticed the two trudging into the kitchen area as well, and she noted that her roommate looked just as bitchy as ever, just with added love bites in the mix.

“Hey there, you two!” Hanji called to her roommate and co, receiving a heavy scowl from Levi despite her efforts to be friendly.

“Help yourselves to porridge if you want,” Petra smiled, and Eren immediately went to the cabinets and drawers to get bowls and cutlery.

The kitchen was silent except for the sound of Eren and Hanji devouring the porridge whilst Petra made a point of eating slower and _cleaner_ , and Levi poured himself a mug of coffee, leaning against the marble counter.

“Hey, I’m just going to put this out there,” Petra started, moving her gaze between the two males, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but is it possible to keep it down sometimes? I mean, I realise you have a lot of energy between the two of you, but maybe tone it down once it hits the 3 am mark? If you can’t, Hanji and I may just have to turn this into a competition.”

There was a beat of silence before Hanji slipped off of her chair and onto the floor, wheezing for air, and Eren similarly collapsed onto the floor, but more from mortal embarrassment than anything else. This left Petra smiling at Levi as if she had done nothing wrong, and Levi standing behind the kitchen counter, frozen in complete mortification.

“How- But we… I mean… Stop laughing Hanji, this isn’t fucking funny!”

 _I really do love her_ , Hanji thought, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as she picked herself up from the ground and met Petra’s eyes.

It wasn’t too much of a surprise, really.

**Author's Note:**

> My first SNK fic ever, and my first posted F/F fic... What did you think? Please leave kudos and comments if you liked this, if you have any feedback, or if you'd like a prompt to be filled!!
> 
> You can also send in prompts to my tumblr (follow me if you want to know about updates and random posts about fanfiction):  
> http://ohlookitsfanfic.tumblr.com/
> 
> I belong to absolutely every fandom ever, and I do any AUs and ships (especially rare pairs)... I just kinda adore writing fics at this point :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading~~


End file.
